Ol' Snapey Boy
by abovetheserpentine
Summary: The terror in Snape’s eyes showed everything he was thinking, which was, funnily enough, I’M GOING TO DIE! Two words to describe Snape’s predicament at the moment: not good.


**Title:** _Everyday Combat_

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Summary: **The terror in Snape's eyes showed everything he was thinking, which was, funnily enough, _I'M GOING TO DIE! _Two words to describe Snape's predicament at the moment: _not good_.

…

"Having fun?" a dark-haired man shouted over the top of many voices, clearly having fun himself. "RIGHT!" he shouted, sidestepping a blur of green that was to his right, before firing a spell back to the one who had fired at him. He was back-to-back with a young, redheaded woman, who was just as skilled as him in combat.

"Definitely!" she shouted back, doing a complex movement with her wand arm, producing a yellow beam of light, which hit a heavily cloaked man in the back – he had clearly been trying to run away.

_Bar Fight, week night  
You don't look right, poor mite, no bite  
Wake up, first light!  
This is what we live and what we see...  
Dance club, strip light  
Get drunk, no sight, watch it ignite  
Live it up tonight!  
Nobody really cares, but it's not for me...  
_

_(But it's not for me!)_

A screech was heard in the distance, distracting the cloaked figures surrounding the young adults. They started firing spells rapidly, hitting most of their targets, save for the few that weren't distracted to begin with.

_  
So raise your glass my son  
We're telling everyone_

"_Inertio!_"

Two were down. They were both stupid enough to stand with their front facing them, making them easy targets – the spell _did_ have a large area of effect.

Soon all cloaked figures were on the ground either motionless, or moaning in pain – charming.

The two smirked simultaneously. First, you were scared because they were smirking, and that was not a good sign; secondly, you were scared because they did it at the same time, and that is just plain abnormal – overall, you're so scared you could shit your pants right about now.

_  
Living in everyday combat  
Day to day commuter riot  
Shot down, dancing in the DMZ  
(And we)  
Walk on, streets on fire  
Caged in with razor wire  
Shot down, living in the DMZ  
Living in the DMZ_

The redheaded woman moved over to a shivering, black-cloaked man. He was moaning in pain, and when he saw a pair of feet in front of his face, he looked up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't old Snapey boy. Haven't seen you in a long time." She raised her left eyebrow questioningly. 'Snapey boy' visually gulped.

"Well, you see, I've been in hiding…" was the stuttered reply. I think he wasn't the only one that thought he was dead meat.

"Why? Do you know why? I think Harry might know. How about we get him over here?"

She was just about to open her mouth to shout for Harry, when the man said, louder than his previous words, "No!"

She stopped herself from shouting, and leered "Oh? And why not?" The woman received no reply. "That's what I thought."

The terror in Snape's eyes showed everything he was thinking, which was, funnily enough, _I'M GOING TO DIE!_

_Times up, let's go, all that we know  
Release tension, you're my hero!  
After dark, terror in the town high street!  
And I know you can't stop full throttle  
Get involved mate, broken bottle!  
(Invasion) Panic on the cold concrete!_

_(But it's not for me!)_

"Oh, Har-ry!" said the redhead, in a sing-song voice.

Harry turned around, and asked, sort of irritably, "What?"

She looked at Snape again, grinned in that evil, malicious manner that she and Harry always do, and said "I think there's someone over here that you want to meet!" Harry had a confused expression plastered onto his face, but ran over to her and Snape anyway.

_  
So raise your glass my son  
We're telling everyone..._

"Whoa! It's SNAPE!" Harry exclaimed; he also had that evil, malicious grin on his face. Two words to describe Snape's predicament at the moment: _not good_.

"What do you think I should do, Ginny?" said Harry darkly. He had pulled out his wand, and was twirling it between his fingers.

_Living in everyday combat  
Day to day, commuter riot  
Shot down, dancing in the DMZ  
(And we)  
Walk on, streets on fire  
Caged in with razor wire  
Shot down, living in the DMZ  
Living in the DMZ!  
Living in the DMZ!  
Living in the DMZ!_

"Oh, I don't know…" Ginny smiled; they really were toying with Snape.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" shouted Harry, his wand pointed toward Snape. Snape's body stopped shivering, and lay motionless on the blood-sodden ground.

They both went around and bound all the other living Death Eaters with rope, attacking the ones who had enough strength, and tried to get away.

_Right... Yeah..._

Let's go

Living in everyday combat  
Day to day, commuter riot  
Shot down, dancing in the DMZ  
(And we)  
Walk on, streets on fire  
Caged in with razor wire  
Shot down, living in the DMZ  
Living in the DMZ!

"Hey! Ginny, Harry! Have you seen Snape anywhere? We need to get information out of him about Dumbledore's death!" yelled Remus; the rest of the area was covered with black-cloaked bodies as well.__

Oh yeah, oh yeah

Living in the DMZ!

Oh right, oh yeah

Living in the DMZ!

Don't think you're safe 'cause it's not over... x3

_Don't think you're safe 'cause it's not over. x4_

_Don't think you're safe 'cause it's not over! x9_

Ginny and Harry both looked at each other and grinned. "Woops." said Harry.

…

A/N: Hey there! I wrote this, and I'm not entirely happy with it, but I didn't want to delete the whole plot idea, and try and think of another one related to it, so, here it is! Review please – I get a scarce amount.

- HarryGinnyJamesLily


End file.
